A Child's Christmas
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles disapproves of the toy his son wants from Santa. Can some advice from his older brother make him realize that Christmas isn't really about him? Post-series one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Pat ( **Pat2Trivia4Me** ) for giving me some crucial advice for this story. Please do R&R, and of course, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Niles came into his and Daphne's bedroom, sighing deeply.

Daphne came over to him at once. She hated seeing him like this, especially two weeks before Christmas. "What's the matter?" she asked, kissing him.

After savoring the feel of her lips, Niles answered her question. "David just told me what he wants Santa Claus to bring him."

"And what did he say?" Daphne tried to hide a smile. She knew exactly what their son wanted, but she didn't want to let on.

"He said he wants something called a Nerf gun. I told him I am not buying a gun for a three-year-old. No child should have access to firearms! But David informed me it isn't a real gun. It just shoots balls at people, and they can't hurt anyone."

Daphne nodded. "I took him to the mall last week, and he saw some older children playing with one. He hasn't stopped talking about it since. They're perfectly safe. I've been researching online, trying to figure out which one to get. You know your father would have a ball playing with him."

Niles had to admit she was right. "But David is such a bright boy. Shouldn't we give him something that will challenge his mind?"

"I know you want David to be like you and Frasier, but we can't control that. He's just a little boy. He has his whole life ahead to learn. For now, all he wants to do is play. That's what he's supposed to do." Daphne had hoped her words might change her husband's opinion, but she could see they hadn't. "If you don't believe me, why don't you give Frasier a call? He knows a thing or two about raising a son, you know."

This, at least, made Niles smile. Frederick Crane had recently graduated from Harvard, following in his father's footsteps. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to become a doctor, but it was clear he would be successful in whatever field he chose. "Perhaps you're right. Although, I'm not sure how much of a hand Frasier had in raising Freddy. He was with Lilith most of the time."

"Even so, I'm sure your brother would be more than happy to give you some advice." She smiled, knowing how Frasier had given advice on the radio for so many years, and was now doing the same in Chicago.

"All right, then. I think I will give him a call," Niles said.

"I'll go tuck David into bed then and give you some privacy. Give Frasier my love." She smiled, thinking of how her brother-in-law had helped them get together.

Niles nodded, watching her leave. He sat on the bed and picked up the cordless phone. It would be great to talk to Frasier, no matter the reason. His brother's radio show had recently taken off, so he wasn't able to visit Seattle for the holidays.

He quickly dialed Frasier's number, and his brother answered almost immediately. "Well, Niles, if you're calling to get me to change Dad's mind about the decorations, I must remind you that I spent eleven years trying to do that. You're on your own now."

Niles laughed, grateful for the relationship he and Frasier had. "No, I know that. I'm calling about David. He's asking Santa to bring him something called a Nerf gun."

"Ah," Frasier replied knowingly. "And you would rather give him something more educational. Is that it?"

"Yes," Niles said. "How did you know?!"

"I once went through the same thing with Freddy. Don't you remember the first time he came to visit me in Seattle? All he talked about was the Outlaw Laser Robo Geek. I wanted to get my son a variety of toys that I found more suitable. But when those toys didn't arrive, I had no choice but to look for the gift Freddy wanted. I wasn't able to find one, but, thankfully, Dad was. Even though it wasn't quite the holiday I had dreamed of, I have to admit it was worth it to see my son so happy on Christmas morning."

"So, what you're saying is, I should just forget about my son's intellectual development? I should let him be like every other child?"

"Niles, take it from someone who knows: your son won't be this age for very long. I'm incredibly proud of the man Frederick has grown into, but sometimes, I'd give anything to go back to the days when he was little. Don't make the mistake I almost made."

As much as Niles wanted to argue, he knew that Frasier had a point. In fact, he suspected that Daphne had known what Frasier's advice would be when she suggested her husband give him a call. Sometimes, Daphne's psychic abilities were truly a godsend. "I see your point, Frasier. There was a time when I didn't think I'd have Daphne _or_ David in my life. I can't forget that. I'm a very lucky man. Not only am I married to the love of my life, raising a son I love more than life itself, but I get to call you my brother. I love you, Frasier."

"Oh, Niles, I love you, too. I'm sorry that I won't be there to see the look on David's face when he opens his Nerf gun."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Daphne will insist on getting it on video. But, please, come out to visit as soon as you get a chance. I want David to get to know his uncle."

Frasier smiled. "I would fly out there in a minute if I could, but being the host of a successful radio show does require some sacrifices."

"Yes, yes, I remember all of that from your years at KACL," Niles said, chuckling. "Well, I know how busy you must be, so I'll let you go now. And I guess I should tell Daphne that I want to look into these Nerf things. I never thought I'd be buying something like this for my son, but I guess parenting is full of surprises."

"It is," Frasier replied. "I wouldn't worry too much about David's educational future. I have a feeling the apple hasn't fallen that far from the tree."

"I hope you're right, but time will tell. By the way, Daphne sends her love."

"Give her and David a hug from me," Frasier said.

Niles promised that he would before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. As usual, Frasier had proven himself to be wiser as well as older. Niles glanced at a framed photo on his nightstand. It was a picture of the three of them, smiling. It reminded him of what Frasier had said, and how quickly David would grow up. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't want to miss a moment of his son's childhood.

 **The End**


End file.
